Moving On
by ClockworkWerewolf
Summary: It's been a year since Nick was cured of the after effects of the Baron's poison. Rosalee is dead and Juliette left Portland, no longer able to take being near a Grimm. Nick's a mess, Monroe is an even bigger one, but two girls (one just past her eighteenth birthday, the other not quite there) may just be the key to helping them move on. [Nick/Monroe] Slow Build - Non-romantic OC's
1. Memories

**Chapter Summary: Monroe is home alone reminiscing about the past when Nick shows up. It seems like a relatively normal evening for them, until Monroe gets a phone call.**

**Disclaimer: Grimm and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the show creators and to NBC.**

**A/N: This fic is slightly canon divergent. Everything that happened up until Krampus has happened and I left a gap in space to accommodate for the rest of season 3, but of course this is being written without me knowing what happens yet. This is a slow build Nick/Monroe fic, with potential sexy bits later on, but for now the rating is for any language and/or gore that may make its way into the story. There are a couple of OC's in here so that I can practice my character development and to help the plot along, but the story will be focused around Nick and Monroe. However, I am always open to criticism and ideas. I want to improve, and I can't do that without feedback, whether good or bad. Please no flaming though, I don't care if you don't like it, but if you want to tell me it sucks, and then tell me why please. Also no beta, all mistakes are my own.**

Eddie Monroe sat at his work station, staring blankly at the broken watch he had placed in front of him. He wasn't trying to fix this particular watch; he did already know what was wrong with it. It sat on his work desk as a constant reminder of that moment five months, twenty two days, four hours, and thirteen minutes ago. The watch belonged to him and he was the one who broke it that day. It had been a gift from Rosalee, so it was sadistically poetic that its time stopped when hers had.

He sighed and set the watch back in the corner of the desk, next to the ring box he had sitting there as well. He knew he shouldn't keep either of them; they were reminders of days that would never and the question that he never got to ask, but he couldn't, not with her killers still out there. His eyes were glassy with tears and his throat closed up at the memory of that horrible night and the months that followed. He and Nick had tried to track the Reapers that killed her, but they had vanished. The two of them spent a few months searching, but Nick had his job, both as a cop and as a Grimm, and the memory was going to drive Monroe insane if he didn't start getting back to some sort of normal routine of work and Pilates. They both had still spent their spare time trying to find any leads, but then Juliette left and their searching all but stopped. Nick was devastated and Monroe couldn't ask him to keep looking with him, not after that and when there wasn't any hope of finding anything. So now he played a fragile waiting game, trying not to forget the rage, but not allowing it to consume him.

They were in the quiet before the next storm, the Reapers would be back eventually, and especially if Nick kept doing what e does best. Monroe just had to make it through until then. Maybe after that he would be able to let Rosalee's memory rest. He could move on then, but not before, he owed her that much. He loved her and he would avenge her death, and Nick would be there by his side when he did, the Grimm had assured him of that. Rosalee had saved Nick's life many times and had become one of his closest friends as well.

Monroe's ears perked as he heard a car pull into his driveway. It was Nick's, but not his patrol car and he was alone, so it wasn't case related. Monroe removed his glasses and wiped the moisture from his eyes before pushing himself away from his work. He was already halfway to the door before Nick ever knocked. Monroe opened it to reveal Nick holding a six pack of Deschutes Inversion IPA, which was one of their shared favorites. Nick brought the beer to his chest level to show it off to Monroe with a sheepish grin that didn't really reach his sad eyes. Monroe flashed a small, grateful, smile back and gestured for the Grimm to come inside. Nick had started coming over more often after Juliette left; Monroe didn't blame him, not after how long the two of them had lived together and all the reminders that house must hold. Nick had taken to using Monroe's guest bedroom more than a few nights a week when the loneliness got to be too much. Honestly, Monroe was grateful when he did; Nick was a distraction and a comfort. They would sit and chat about whatever case Nick was currently on, or which wesen he had encountered recently, or even just Monroe's clocks, or random events that occurred that day. Even though neither of them brought up Rosalee or Juliette, they helped each other cope and begin returning to normal, or as close to normal as they could while knowing that Rosalee's killers still roamed free and tat her death was the turning point that led to Juliette eventually leaving Portland.

"You alright, Monroe?" Nick asked, as they made their way to the kitchen, his detective eyes noticing that the watch had moved again.

"Not really," Monroe admitted, knowing Nick would catch a lie, "It's been one of those days. I will be okay in a moment, you being here helps."

Nick smiled at him fondly, "I understand, being here helps me too." This time the smile did seem to reach his eyes and it was enough to make Monroe's day a little better. The beers were already chilled so Nick removed one for each of them and put the rest in Monroe's fridge.

Monroe had already grabbed the bottle opener and popped both of their caps off as they leaned against the kitchen counter, enjoying the comfortable silence of the other's company. Eventually Nick sighed, breaking the silence. "Monroe…" the Blutbad knew that tone.

"What happened? Whose hurt? Is it Hank?" Monroe's mind was always going to the worst case scenario first these days.

"No, no one's hurt," Nick assured him. "I…I mean….," he took a breath and continued. "The captain found this on his car's windshield when he was leaving the precinct today." He handed a small white envelope over for Monroe to examine.

Monroe's hands were shaking as he opened the flap and pulled a white piece of paper from the envelope. Initially he thought it was blank, but his blood ran cold as he flipped it over, revealing a solitary scythe drawn on with red ink. "Holy shit…" He breathed out shakily. "Do you think it's the same Reapers? Why are they sending this to Renard? Do you think they'll go after him next?"

"I have no idea," Nick ran his hand through his hair, "but things are obviously going to start heating up again." He lifted his head to look Monroe in the eye. "I don't care if these are the Reapers that took Rosalee from us. We will get them eventually because I've already decided that I'm going to take out every last god damn Reaper there is."

Monroe looked at Nick incredulously. It was that he didn't believe him, he did, but it was crazy. "Nick that's insane," Monroe hissed. "There are too many and they are too strong." You'll end up getting killed." Monroe couldn't lose Nick too, the man was all he had left, which was kind of sad, but Monroe had been a bit of a recluse before the Grimm entered his life.

"I don't care," Nick retorted, "They need to be taken out, this type of fear and oppression can't be allowed to contin-"

"Well I care!" Monroe yelled, interrupting whatever Nick was going to say next. Nick looked at him shocked. "I'm all for the idea of getting rid of every last Reaper, but I can't lose you too, man."

"I understand, but I need to do this. I'm a Grimm, I have to at least try," Nick argued.

Monroe sighed, knowing that Nick's mind was made up, "At least don't try to do this all on your own. Let me help and we need to come up with a plan before we go after them."

"What? No, you're not coming," Nick informed him, "It's far too dangerous."

"That was the point I just made, Nick," Monroe chastised and interrupted again when Nick opened his mouth to say something else. "Yes I know you're the Grimm, but I'm best friends with one, so whatever you get yourself into, I'm going to be there too. These people killed Rosalee, Nick; I'm not letting them get you too, not while I'm still breathing."

Nick chuckled, and it sounded horribly broken, "We both just have a death with don't we?"

Monroe's eyes softened, "Maybe, but at least we are both hell bent on keeping the other alive, that should help a little in keeping us both around a bit longer."

"Alright, I'll keep you posted. Renard is looking into where this came from," Nick held up the envelope before pocketing it again. "He is going to let me know if any of his informants find anything." Monroe nodded and they both went back to sipping their beers, the quiet slightly more tense this time around.

Nick opened his mouth to break some of the tension when he was interrupted by Monroe's cell ringing. He looked at it confused; it was an unknown number "Hello?"

"Uncle Eddie?" Nick could hear what sounded like a young woman on the other end, she was breathing heavily.

"Pup? Why are you calling me? Is everything alright? You know your mother would kill both of us if she knew you were calling."

"I need help, I…I'm in Portland…I think, but I don't know where. Something is after me, it…" the phone cut out and Monroe looked up at Nick, panic obvious in his eyes.


	2. Panic

**Chapter Summary: Nick and Monroe rush to the rescue and get a little help.**

**Disclaimer: Grimm and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the show creators and to NBC.**

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I am going to attempt about a chapter a week. Decided to post this chapter slightly early, however, just to get the ball rolling. Reviews are always welcome, as I enjoy all types of helpful feedback. Also feel free to make suggestions, can't promise I'll use any, but who knows what will spark future ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Nick opened his mouth to break some of the tension when he was interrupted by Monroe's cell ringing. He looked at it confused; it was an unknown number "Hello?"<em>

_"Uncle Eddie?" Nick could hear what sounded like a young woman on the other end, she was breathing heavily._

_"Pup? Why are you calling me? Is everything alright? You know your mother would kill both of us if she knew you were calling."_

_"I need help, I…I'm in Portland…I think, but I don't know where. Something is after me, it…" the phone cut out and Monroe looked up at Nick, panic obvious in his eyes._

"Give me the number, I'll have Wu trace it," Nick figured he could ask who that was later, after they made sure the girl was. "We'll take my car, so we don't get pulled over," He tossed Monroe his keys as Monroe tossed over his cell with the number still on it. Nick didn't like the panicked look on Monroe's face and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Monroe wasn't hurt again. They were going to save this girl and make sure who ever was tormenting her paid.

"Nick? I thought you went home for the day," Wu answered.

"I did, but I need you to track a number and then send backup to that location," Nick informed him.

"Ok," It took just a few seconds of quiet for Wu to get behind a computer, "Ready, what's the number?" Nick gave him the number off of Monroe's phone. "I take it you're going to stay on the line while I search, can you give me a heads up on what's going on?"

"Someone Monroe knows," Nick said as he got into the passenger side of his car, while Monroe got behind the wheel. "She called for help; it sounded like she was in immediate danger."

"Got it!" Wu stated as Monroe started the car and peeled out of the driveway. "It's a mobile, it's off now, but its last call came from near 46th and Division, I'll send backup for you."

"Thanks Wu," Nick hung up and turned to Monroe, "46th and Division know where that is?"

"Yeah," Monroe nodded as he sped up, "Its where that coffee shop is that I took you to that one time, the one you called me a hipster for."

"Ah yes…Stumpcity wasn't it?" Nick asked, purposely getting to name wrong, hoping some banter would help calm Monroe down a bit.

"Stumptown," Monroe gave him an unimpressed look that said he knew exactly what Nick was trying to do. "There's a bus stop right there, I used to take it there whenever my car was in the shop and that was still the only shop. She probably got off a bus there, though I can't begin to figure out why she is even in Portland let alone there." Monroe was tapping on the steering wheel anxiously, and they were already going twenty mph above the speed limit.

That's when Nick saw sirens behind him, he cursed internally, but instead of trying to pull them over, the car pulled up next to them. Nick rolled down his window to see that it was Hank. "Follow behind me!" His partner yelled to them once Nick's window was down.

"Oh thank god," Monroe breathed out in relief as he pressed down on the gas to follow after Hank.

Thanks to Hank they were the first ones on the scene. He killed the sirens a few blocks from the cross streets. So as not to alert anyone who might be watching for them. If anyone saw the car they would most likely just assume that the cops were there for the coffee before a late shift. The street seemed very quiet, no obvious disturbances. "You have anything, Monroe?" Nick asked as they got out of his car, and the Blutbad started sniffing the air.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't seen her in person for years, but if she was here then I'll get her scent eventually." Monroe turned and headed a few feet west to the bus stop that was indeed there. "Got her!" He exclaimed, "Oh, shit, she smells terrified, we have to hurry, Nick." Nick nodded for Monroe to lead the way, and the Blutbad sped off across the street, before stopping to sniff the air again and continuing on. The scent seemed to be leading them to the nearby Embassy Suites or, more specifically, its parking lot. Monroe came to a sudden halt when he reached the edge of the parking lot and held his hand up for Nick and Hank to stop. He sniffed the air again. "Hasslich," he growled angrily as his eyes flashed red.

"Reaper?" Hank asked in a hushed tone as they advanced more cautiously.

"Not sure…probably… it always is when it comes to us and people who know us," Nick sighed as he loaded a bolt into the mini crossbow he had grabbed from his back seat when they left the car earlier. He was thanking his foresight to be prepared.

"Nick," the Grimm heard Monroe practically whine as he caught up to him. "Blood," he held up red ringers from a small wet patch on the asphalt, "it's hers."

Nick hesitated for only a second before making his next decision. It was dark and there was no passerby's that he could see in there general area, and while, if he created a scene, he might catch shit for it later, it was worth the risk. "Nick, what the hell are you doing?!" Hank hissed as Nick climbed up on top of the car they were hiding behind. Monroe looked up at him with confused and terrified eyes, Nick was definitely doing this, despite the fact that Monroe was now gripping his arm and shaking his head as an indication for Nick to stop being stupid and come back down off the car. Nick gave Monroe a reassuring smile, which did nothing to actually reassure the Blutbad, and pulled his arm free.


	3. Rescue

**Chapter Summary: Nick, Monroe, and Hank to the rescue.**

**Disclaimer: Grimm and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the show creators and to NBC.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit delayed, should be getting them up about once every week or week and a half now though. Reviews are always welcome, as I enjoy all types of helpful feedback. Also feel free to make suggestions, can't promise I'll use any, but who knows what will spark future ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Nick hesitated for only a second before making his next decision. It was dark and there was no passerby's that he could see in there general area, and while, if he created a scene, he might catch shit for it later, it was worth the risk. "Nick, what the hell are you doing?!" Hank hissed as Nick climbed up on top of the car they were hiding behind. Monroe looked up at him with confused and terrified eyes, Nick was definitely doing this, despite the fact that Monroe was now gripping his arm and shaking his head as an indication for Nick to stop being stupid and come back down off the car. Nick gave Monroe a reassuring smile, which did nothing to actually reassure the Blutbad, and pulled his arm free.<em>

"I know you're here, Hasslich!" Nick yelled, putting as much venom as possible behind the words, it wasn't hard. "Come and get me! Maybe I'll even go easy on you!" Nick heard something at the back end of the parking lot, but no one was coming forward yet. "Come on you can't tell me you're afraid of me! I'm just one Grimm, you coward! Come face me!" Nick wasn't sure if it was announcing he was a Grimm or calling the creature a coward, but it worked.

The Hasslich came out into the open, brandishing a Reaper's scythe. Even in the dim lighting, Nick could make out what looked to be blood on the tip; he hoped they weren't too late. "Come on, Grimm, give me a challenge!" The Hasslich laughed as Nick hopped down from the car and started moving down the aisle of cars towards the waiting Reaper. Nick spotted both Hank and Monroe moving quietly into position to flank the Reaper, and he approached with confidence, hoping it would help intimidate his foe. Nick raised his crossbow and shot at the Reaper, but it blocked the bolt with the side of the blade. The Hasslich charged Nick, who didn't miss a beat. He pulled a knife from his belt and used it to parry the scythe that was arcing down towards him. He brought his knee into the Reapers gut, causing it to back off a bit. They probably made a bizarre sight, a man with a small knife trying to hold off a troll creature with a scythe, but he was managing. All he had to do was keep the Reapers attention long enough for Monroe and Hank to sneak up on it from behind. The creature charged again, more cautiously this time, knocking Nick to the ground as he parried the blow again. That was when Nick saw her, a girl, who couldn't be more than eighteen. She was crouched behind a car, eyes wide and she was covering a bleeding wound on her arm. She didn't look seriously injured, which was good, but her eyes widened in terror when she realized Nick had spotted her. She woged in her panic, revealing to Nick that she was a Blutbad, just like Monroe. Nick had to change his strategy, if he backed up from the next blow, the Reaper would advance and see the girl's hiding place. There was no guarantee that the Reaper would not attempt to use the girl as leverage. Nick instead rolled sideways as the scythe came down, just barely missing him. Nick caught Monroe's eye as the Blutbad quickly, but quietly, approached from behind the creature, Hank was staying back, gun raised, just in case. Nick tossed the knife over the creature's head and it laughed, assuming Nick had missed. Nick smirked at the Reaper as Monroe caught the knife mid-air and didn't hesitate to ram it through the Reaper's back and into its heart. The Hasslich's eyes widened in surprise, it hadn't noticed the others, too intent on killing the Grimm. Nick watched as the life left its eyes and then rolled out of the way as the body collapsed to the floor.

Monroe dropped the knife as he tried to catch his breath. "Kira!" he called out once he could speak again. There was a terrified squeak from behind Nick and the Grimm motion in the direction of the girl. He didn't, however, move to go with him; he did not want to frighten the girl even more, plus he needed to catch his breath. "Kira?" Monroe called again, quieter this time as he approached her hiding spot.

"Un…Uncle Eddie?" the girls voice was shaky, but that was to be expected.

"Yeah, Pup, it's me," Monroe assured her. Upon hearing the nickname the girl threw herself from where she was hiding and wrapped Monroe into a very tight hug. "Thank god, you're alright," Monroe sighed in relief, returning the hug with just as much intensity.

Suddenly Kira pulled from his embrace as if remembering something. "There was a Grimm here, we have to go, quickly," She exclaimed as she pulled on his arm for him to follow her.

"Hold on, Pup, calm down," Monroe held her gently in place. "I know. He's a friend of mine. He helped me find you."

"You're friends with a Grimm?!" Kira asked incredulously. "Do you have a death wish?! Are you sure you can trust him?" Then she gasped at a thought that seemed even worse than the others, "Does Grandma know?"

"No…god no, we're not telling your Grandma…ever," Monroe told her. "Nick's a good Grimm, he tries to help people. He's saved my life quite a few times. Though I tend to be the one pulling him out of danger more often than not," Monroe joked.

"Hey, still right here you know," Nick chuckled at his friend. Hank had walked off to call off the back-up, let them know that everything was under control.

"Oh, you know it's true, man. If it weren't for Hank and I your ass would be long gone," Monroe retorted as the Grimm got up to approach them, trying to keep Kira's eyes on him and not on the dead Hasslich behind him. He tore of a piece of his shirt and approached the girl with it. She started to back away warily, but Nick knew how to seem unthreatening. "Let's get that stopped for you, shall we?" Nick asked, indicating towards the wound on her upper arm. She hesitantly held out the arm to him once Monroe nodded that it was okay. Nick tied the strip tightly around her arm to stop the bleeding. "There," He stated with a smile, and she smiled hesitantly back at him. "That should help until you get back to the car. I've got a first aid kit under the passenger seat." He turned his attention to Monroe. Take her home and get her fixed up. Take my car; I'll catch a ride back with Hank once we finish up here." Monroe nodded his thanks and lead Kira away from the parking lot.


	4. Conversations -Aka: Way too much talking

**Chapter Summary: Nick calls Renard and then returns home to Monroe**

**Disclaimer: Grimm and all its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the show creators and to NBC.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in chapter posting. I was on vacation, IN PORTLAND! It was awesome and I got so many ideas for this fic. Then I got back and was getting a new, and by new I mean a hand me down that's better than the one I currently have, and I didn't get a chance to post. I have some handwritten stuff that I need to put in to text for from my plane ride home, so next chapter should be up in about a week.**

Once Nick and Hank had everything cleaned up, the body dumped where no one would find it, and the scythe placed in the trailer, Nick decided to make a call before Hank drove him back to Monroe's.

"Nick?" Renard picked up on the second ring, "Is everything okay?"

"They're back," He told him, deadly serious. "They went after an eighteen or so year old girl just because she knows Monroe. I'm done giving warnings. Next Reaper I see dies."

"Agreed," Renard replied smoothly, though Nick knew him long enough now to know that he was anything but calm, he was just as pissed off at these Reapers as Nick was. "Just don't do anything that I can't get you out of. You're no good to anyone behind bars, Nick."

"I understand," Nick consented; he had come to learn that this was his captain's way of showing his concern for the Grimm. "I will keep you posted. Let me know if you find anything on your end."

"You'll be the first one I call," Renard confirmed and then hung up.

"That the captain?" Hank asked as Nick was pocketing his phone. Nick nodded in affirmation. "You ready to head back then? Monroe's right? Since he has your car." Nick nodded again; the events of the night were starting to catch up with him. They both crawled into the patrol car and Hank took them to Monroe's place. Hank didn't even get out of the car when they got there, just dropped Nick off. He was exhausted and he still had to take the patrol car back to the precinct and check in with Wu, let him know what happened, or at least their story of what happened.

Nick knocked on the door when he reached the front porch. He had a key and normally he would just walk right in, but he didn't really want to startle Kira any more than she already had been that night. "Its fine, Nick. She's already in bed." Monroe didn't raise his voice, knowing Nick would hear him. Nick quietly opened the door and moved quietly through the house to find Monroe in the kitchen, cleaning up some coffee mugs that probably had some of his calming tea in them earlier. "She was exhausted," Monroe informed him when Nick walked in. "Between what happened tonight and the fact that I think she took buses all the way here from Arizona, I don't really blame her." He set the mugs on a towel to dry and moved to the fridge, pulling out two more of the beers from earlier. This time Nick had the bottle opener ready and popped off the caps with ease. He leaned against the counter to wind down and discuss what they were going to do next."I kind of gave up your room tonight, you're welcome to take my bed, I don't mind the couch, if I am even able to sleep tonight," Monroe offered.

"Nah," Nick brushed it off, "I'll take the couch. I have to go in to work early tomorrow anyways to help Hank with paper work from tonight. Though I can't sleep on a couch every night, suppose I should just get used to my place again. I've been intruding far too much as it is," Nick observed.

"I'm going to talk with her in the morning, see why she's here and probably send her home. If not, I need to clear out that old work room anyways. I'll set her up in there if she's staying. Though, if that is the case, you're totally helping. I won't turn her away, but I really don't think she should stay here, not with how dangerous Portland has been for us recently. She wasn't even here a whole night and she already had a Reaper after her." Monroe sighed. He had only ever wanted a quiet life here in Portland. Meeting Nick had changed all that, but Monroe wouldn't give up the friendship he has with the Grimm now, not for anything.

"So, Uncle Eddie, huh?" Nick asked, changing the subject slightly. "She's your niece then I take it?"

"Yeah, my sister's daughter, though I haven't seen any of them in years. Not since I declared myself a Wieder Blutbad. Some of my family didn't take kindly to the choice. My sister and father most of all, though my father's lightened up on that front a bit. I was basically banned from ever seeing or talking to Kira again, in order to prevent me from corrupting her with my influence." Monroe made a face at that.

"I see it didn't work as well as your sister had hoped," Nick observed.

"Yeah, not so much. Kira was always finding ways to get in touch with me. Mostly it was when she was at my mother's house, but only if my father wasn't home." Monroe sighed. "My mother doesn't necessarily approve of my choices, but she accepts them and believes that family is more important than petty squabbles….doubt she'd be as understanding about our friendship though."

"The whole 'Grimm killed your Grandfather' thing?" Nick clarified.

"Pretty much," Monroe nodded. "Anyways, I was Kira's favorite before I was banned from my sister's household. When she was younger she couldn't understand why she wasn't allowed to see me, and then when she was old enough to understand why, she didn't care. She was actually curious about what being a Wieder Blutbad was all about, so of course I told her as much as I could, I missed her." Monroe's gaze went to the ceiling and Nick could see his friend's warm affection for the girl in his eyes. "It didn't really take too long for my sister to figure out what was going on and took more proactive measures to ensure that Kira doesn't contact me. It'd been a few years since I've heard from her and then all of the sudden she's in Portland." Monroe turned his gaze back to his friend. "I don't know what to do about this Nick."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow," Nick assured him, placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "I'll help in any way I can."

"Thanks Nick," Monroe smiled at him gratefully, knowing that Nick meant it.

Neither Nick nor Monroe slept that night. They spent the whole night in the kitchen, talking, though they had eventually migrated to the table. The conversation had started about Kira and moved into the Reapers and what they were going to do about them, which of course led to the avoidance of sadder topic, and eventually they started talking about random things, anywhere from Nick's cases to Monroe's clocks, to what funny things Wu had done that week to help cheer everybody up, despite Hanks extra attempts not to laugh at them. For someone still oblivious to the wesen world, while having to constantly interact with it, Wu was still incredibly perceptive.


End file.
